


Resentment

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Americahawk, Hate, Love, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Resentment, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Rumlow hates Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resentment

Brock Rumlow always wanted SHIELD's resident archer.  
There was something magnetic about the man.  
He certainly is attractive and has an engaging personality.  
Rumlow tries to charm him but it doesn't work.  
It makes Brock more determined to have Clint for himself.  
The Widow is always hovering close warding away people she deems dangerous.  
Brock has never seen eye to eye with the Widow.  
He is a Hydra agent.   
He gets what he wants.  
And then he finds out that Clint is in a relationship with the great Captain America.  
Brock hates the Captain.  
He got what he wanted for years.  
So when Hydra reveals itself, Brock takes a pleasure in provoking the Captain.  
Especially since Steve found out who the Winter Soldier really is.  
Brock gets a sick pleasure seeing the expression on the Captain's face.  
He took what was Brock's so he deserved it.  
As he passed out from his injuries when the Hellicarier crashed into him, he vowed to take everything from Steve.  
Especially his Hawk.


End file.
